I Would Say, Yes!
by MyPolo
Summary: A one-shot for The Fosters 4x16, Stef and Lena's monumental kiss in the rain


LENA'S POV*

Before I met her, my life was a train wreck, and it took everything I had in me to keep going. No, outwardly, you wouldn't have known, but inwardly, I was withering away. Then we met: at my job. And when our eyes met for the first time, I felt a flutter, that eventually grew. And we all know what happened next and for the next 11 years.

But this past year, the entire past year since I married her, we've been to hell and back. I didn't know how we would survive it. There were nights, she worked late or she took a night shift, and we both knew why. And there were moments when we barely spoke two words except if it had to do with the kids. And my heart broke a little each time.

When I lost Frankie, I wanted to die too. My kids kept me alive, as there were moments, I'd cry and just couldn't tell her why. Moments when she was so wrapped up in Callie or Jude or another one of the kids. Moments when it felt like Mike came first, and I felt so terribly alone emotionally.

Then I did the unthinkable: I allowed my boss, Monte, to become close to me. And it felt so good. The way she looked at me, the way she said my name, and even the way she started to flirt. But when she kissed me, it threw me for a loop, and I came back to reality. It hit me like a ton of bricks, and I realized that this was wrong on so many levels...for I would always, ALWAYS be tied to Stef in every single way.

Sitting across from her and seeing her cry over this? I thought my heart had already been through enough, and now I had hurt my wife. I had crushed her through and through, and I wasn't sure we'd ever get over this.

Then when we made it through all of that, she found out she had cancer, and we went through all of the ups and downs something that huge brings: together. I assured her I'd love her no matter what her body looked like, for it was her soul that I was in love with: her fiery, fierce spirit, her hot-headed, deep loving, corny sense of humor. For to be loved by Stefanie Marie Adams Foster was to feel the earth shake under one's feet and to feel as if you could possibly melt under the heat of her stare. She was my hero; she made it through. We made it through together.

But life keeps going, and so much more threatened to destroy us including almost losing our home. And when the papers came in finalizing our divorce, a piece of me died inside. Yet I had to remain strong. I needed her to know it was okay. She needed to see I saw her more than a piece of paper. I saw beyond all the frills, bells and whistles of some paper issued by the government as through the last year, I learned what it really meant to be married.

It meant going through thick and thin. It meant sticking it out and working through your problems. It meant not hiding secrets from each other: especially ones as big as the ones we hid. It meant holding each other's hand through surgery, the twins' car accident, the potential school shooting, as well as our adoption of two more kids and all the sorrows and happiness that comes from having five teenagers. That was marriage for me, and I wanted her to know that I was here to stay, no matter what. No matter what a piece of paper said about us. I wasn't going anywhere.

STEF'S POV*

When I met her my life changed forever. I'll never forget the way her hair blew in the wind that day and the way she seemed to stutter slightly as she spoke to me about the school. I guess a part of me always knew I was attracted to women but I denied it for so long. That was until she walked into my life.

There is no denying what we have. When we were first dating our friends used to say we lit up a room when we walked into it because of the intense love we had. That intensity has been off and on through the years and like most couples we've had our hard times.

When the Monte thing happened I was so angry and pulled away but eventually realized I couldn't blame Lena. We lost a baby and I wasn't emotionally there for her like she needed me to be. People deal with things differently and I was selfish at the time and did not realize what she needed.

I love our kids. I'd do anything for my family. But I won't say raising 5 teenagers is easy on a marriage. Most days we see each other for brief moments and at the end of the day are so exhausted we just crash as soon as we hit the bed. But even on those days when I close my eyes I see her. I daydream of her while at work. I picture holding her and kissing her. She's my love, nothing will ever change that.

So the moment I saw those divorce papers in the mail my heart broke. I was surprised by my reaction considering I never wanted to get married in the first place. But every word I said to her was true. Marriage is more than a piece of paper to me. It's our life and our love and it's official for the world to see.

Sometimes she may question my devotion or love to her because I tend to retreat inward and keep to myself or get wrapped up in the kids. But I never ever want her to question that again. I never want her to think for one moment that this marriage isn't the single most important thing to me. Because to be honest, without her, there is no me. She completes me.

LENA'S POV*

When Stef asked me if I would marry her today if she asked me, I knew without a doubt what my answer would be, and as tears ran down my face, she scooped me in her arms and murmured in my hair, "Marry me today then…I want you. I want all of you…."

My heart began racing as she pulled back and cupped my cheeks, "Lena Adams Foster for always, yes?"

I could only nod as I looked into her heart and soul, and she stood and held out her hand, "Let's go...let's make today the day we decided to fight for what we have….keep what we have had all these years, and recommit to doing this for the rest of our lives…."

"I've always felt that, love…." I whispered softly making her stop and push me gently against the bathroom wall.

"Lena, I want the world, our kids, to know me and you are in this no matter what has happened. We've all been through so much…"

I nod as she runs her thumb over my lips and smiles, "Plus, I want to make love to you until the sun comes up...it's been way too long…"

I bite my bottom lip as we are here presently deciding to do this today, and as we head to tell Sharon and Will, I couldn't be happier.

Walking down the aisle arm in arm, I can't stop smiling. Even with the wind whipping up and the luminous clouds in the sky, all of that is only a side note to me in this moment. And as we smile into the questioning eyes of our five children, I can't help but feel so much love for them in this moment. No matter how many mistakes they have made or even how many times I've been frustrated with their inability to obey us, I know beyond a doubt, we have to have the best kids around.

Stef pulls me gently as if to bring me back to earth, and as I look into her eyes, I feel like I did the first time she told me she couldn't live this life without me because she's in love with me and only me. I begin to tremble as we hold hands, and when asked to say our vows, the words of love just flow. "And I love you more now than I did a year ago, and I know I always will!"

Thunder claps bringing us back to reality, and when our lips touch, everyone and everything fades away.

STEF'S POV*

The thunder makes me jump slightly as we smile at each other and our lips touch. Everytime I kiss her it's as special and thrilling as it was our first time. The wind picks up and the rain starts falling as everyone jumps up and runs off and I laugh as I whisper, "What's even happening right now?" Lena smiles at me and pulls me closer and as I see most of the people run off inside I put my arms around her tighter and pull her into a deep passionate kiss. My whole body ignites in a way it hasn't in awhile. Not because I haven't wanted her because I have. I ALWAYS want her. But more so because we've been so busy and have obviously let life get in the way of our passion.

She whimpers as I nibble at her bottom lip and digs her fingers into my back then grips my hair. The rain keeps falling down and we are both fairly drenched at this point. But none of that matters as I kiss the woman I love more than anything in this world.

After several minutes of kissing we pull back for air and lean our foreheads together. We are both breathing heavy and she speaks first. "I'm sure the entire family is watching from the window or I would drag you into the garage right now," she whispers as she brushes rain drops off my face.

This makes me laugh and I grab her hand as we head into the garage to get out of the rain. As I shut the door behind us I see my mother in the kitchen window shooing the kids away and laughing. I know she will allow us some alone time for a bit.

I shut the door, locking it, and turn around to see Lena has already unzipped her dress and the wet fabric falls to the floor as she stares at me with those intense brown eyes. My heart races as I smile and whisper. "Does second wedding mean second honeymoon?"

LENA'S POV*

My heart pounds as she steps towards me, her sweater falling to the ground as well as her soaked t-shirt. "I'd say second honeymoon is well deserved…" I smile softly as I grip her wet biceps which rewards me with a low, sexy moan.

"My love…." she murmurs before our lips connect heatedly, and I pull her roughly against me. I shiver at the contact of our wet bodies as I manage to undo her bra and toss it to the side. My lips and tongue travel down behind her ear as I relish in her whimpers and moans. It's been awhile since we've been this hot and heavy, and right now, I'm going insane, wanting to be inside her.

But she has other ideas as she picks me up and carries me across the guest house, laying me down on the newer couch. We are both out of breath, and I smile softly as I watch her strip quickly and she commands softly, "Take your panties and bra off now…"

"Bossy woman…." I tease, as she quickly is on top of me, kissing me roughly. I moan deeply as I feel her warm, soft body connect with mine, and my hands go crazy, scratching her back, running down to grip her ass as my legs curl around hers.

"You love it…" she moans softly as she begins rocking against me making my hips buck and tilt into her. Her tongue runs down my throat before her mouth opens and she begins kissing between my breasts.

"Babyyyy….." I find myself moaning loudly, thankful for the wild storm happening just a few feet away. If we do get to connect, we always have to be quiet. It feels good to let go and just be. She runs her hands softly down my thighs making me shiver again which in turn, makes her look up briefly into my eyes.

"Are you cold, my love?" her hand reaches up to brush my cheek, and I shake my head, completely lost in her at this time.

"No….no, so….so in love…." my voice shakes, and she move up now so we are face to face. Her hands brush my wet curls back as her eyes bore into my soul.

"I want you...I want all of you, and everyday, I wish I could make you feel that, feel this…." her hand moves between us which makes my breathing hitch as I bite my lower lip. "Lena…." my name drips off her tongue as I feel her fingers run through my wet, throbbing folds, and my head tilts as I moan her name in return, "Stefffff…..ahhhhhh…."

She kisses and ravishes my neck as her fingers work magic over my hardened clit making me crazier than ever. This encourages her as she quickly pushes three fingers deeply into me and her lips lock around one of my hardened nipples.

Moments like this, I want to freeze and lock in a box, for it's during this time that I feel her love in every fiber of my being. She has such an intense love, and I know she loves me, but sometimes, I forget or even crave to have it falling all around me and in me. I miss the way it makes my toes curl...the way, my heart races, butterflies that go crazy in my stomach and the way her moans are music to my ears.

With each thrust, she begins to whisper sweet words of love to me making me gasp. Her fingers curl, hitting my spot over and over as she is now hovering, her necklace swinging between us. She whispers hoarsely, "Look at me, love…." and my eyes open meeting her soft hazel eyes. My hands move to grip her upper arms as she uses her hips to push into me. "Let go…." she moans in such a low, sexy tone that I moan again loudly pushing my hips to meet her hand. "Cum for me…"

With this, I let go warranting a smile before our lips lock and our bodies rock together.

STEF'S POV*

Our tongues collide as she rides out her orgasm and my fingers push up on her spot prolonging it. Finally she grips my wrist and whimpers softly between breaths, "No… more…."

I slowly slide my fingers out of her and I place soft kisses on her neck and jawline as she takes deep breaths and calms down.

She nuzzles my neck with her nose and whispers, "Baby…. are you wet for me?" I smile softly then moan as I whisper back, "Maybe you should find out…"

This obviously peaks her attention because she digs her fingernails into my back as she moans deeply. She then quickly moves us so she is on top and I'm now on bottom. She brushes my cheek and softly kisses my nose, forehead, each cheek then finally my lips.

She moves her hand between us and slides two fingers between my wet folds as my back arches. She then looks at me as she licks her fingers and moans. "Mmmm I love you Mrs. Adams Foster."

I whimper as she says this and we lock eyes, "I love you so much Lena…" my voice cracks and I know she can see the emotion on my face.

This is where she wants me. Right on this emotional edge. I rarely break down my tough wall enough for her or anyone else to really see me emotional. So when we connect like this and I let go of everything I know it's when she feels closest to me.

She brushes my cheek again and leans her forehead on mine. She then slides her hand back between us and slowly pushes 3 fingers into me as she watches my reaction.

My head tilts back and my eyes close as I moan loudly as she fills me. She shakes her head softly, "No, Stef, open your eyes, look… at me."

I whimper and moan as she slides out of me and I open my eyes and look into her beautiful brown eyes. She then pushes back into me slowly and sets her pace. She makes love to me slowly and passionately and we keep eye contact the entire time.

I feel so much love in this moment and soon my body is shaking as I get closer and closer. She kisses behind my ear, "Stef… baby… let go… I got you.."

Her words and silky voice send me over the edge as I moan and gasp and I explode around her fingers. I claw at her back and tangle my fingers in her wet curls as my body trembles underneath her.

LENA'S POV*

There have been moments when I began to doubt whether or not Stef would want to stay with me, and tonight, every single one of those moments fade because I realize once and for all that she has feared the same regarding me. As we make love over and over again, every single fear and question fades, washing away with the rain that has drenched the earth, blessing our union.

"Not once have I ever regretted being your wife…."Stef whispers as we lay curled around each other. She plays with my now dried curls and kisses my chin. "Not one single time, and I know I haven't treated us right….I know that…." her voice cracks with emotion.

"Shhhhhhh….." I take her hand and link our fingers. "None of that now….we are human, Stef, and we mess up. But we've gotten stronger….you've blossomed into this...this beautiful flower right before my eyes."

I watch the tears silently fall and I lean in to kiss them away. "No tears, baby…." I whisper as I pull back. "I'm sorry for my impatience and not telling you enough how thankful I am for all that you do…every, single thing….even if I get mad about how you go about it…"

I close my eyes as she brushes my hair behind my ear, "Lena….my queen, I think we've gotten kind of mushy…" she giggles softly as she pulls me into her again.

I smile as I hug her naked body close, and she pulls down the soft blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch and wraps it snugly around us. "Stef…." I murmur as we lay there in each other's arms.

"Mhmm?" she kisses my head softly.

"I meant everything….I would say yes every single time…."

I know she's smiling widely as I hear her soft sigh. I close my eyes, and as I drift off, I thank my lucky stars that the universe brought us together all those years ago. I understand a love like ours is few and far between, and tonight, I will sleep soundly knowing we are one of the lucky ones to have found it and each other.


End file.
